User talk:HummelHunter
HR9 problems Hummel, do you have any insight on my friend's problem? He's stuck at HR8, and can't get to HR9. I smooth forgot how to, so I thought you'd know something. Leave your advice on my talk, plz. I really wanna help my friend. Oh so you're on EU huh? Well, didn't expect that but guess what, so am I. I'm looking for players for a default team anyway. Too many noobs out there. Care to play later? Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no, Hummel. I'm not from anywhere in Europe. I don't get the question much, but I can say that I'm nowhere to be found in Europe, even though I do speak one of Europe's languages. Gobul's rule. They work well as pets :3 10:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) MH3 help? From me? That is, by far, the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I know weak points, weaknesses, attacks, yadda yadda, but ME? Haha! I guess I can help you, but expect fails. Big time Gobul's rule. They work well as pets :3 14:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for using the name Hey thanks for using the name i though of and i don't mind the change because it sounds pretty cool. Anyway for the fanfic character I think the name should be Azion (just poped into my head) and favoret armor would be the bnahabra for blademasters with the rising soul long sword. Also male. Also where can i find the fanfic? Lee119 Ready for action! 22:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: EU server...Hummel...again... Oh god... lol... I totally forgot about you. It's not that I ignored you, not at all. Just forgot about you. It might be vacation time but I was really occupied with stuff everyday for the last few weeks and you totally slipped my mind. Sorry for that xD. Might be able to play with you tomorrow, but in late evening if so. I'm going on a trip that'll last like 14 hours... come to the chatroom and remind me there if necessary. You'll easily recognise me. Sorry xD Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, as for country... I keep that to myself. Timezone however, you and I live in the same time. And I usually play in the mid-morning, mid-afternoon or early evening. 22:00 I usually watch tv but sometimes I come on if I'm bored or asked for help. We'll see each other online some time. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So, another week has passed. You ever going to come on? -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sup Hey. This is Han, just thought I'd drop in to say hello. My other "buddies" on here won't respond (or they just haven't noticed). I just wanted to thank you for not dissing me for not being here over summer. Well, that's it I guess. Oh yeah, if an oppritunity comes up please spread word the arena is up again. Not that ya have to, just a favor request. Thanks for still being on that too. Well, see ya around. Hi Nice FanFic(changing times). Those are getting famous. I'll try to make one. And nice Belamora!!! Colorful! Carinodren 14:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ "You've just earned the badge"!? You earned 15! And your at the top of the points leaderboard xDCerberus24 07:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hummel, this is Han Hey, how do I get rid of the user page picture? Some pain in the butt put gigi whelps on it... GIGI WHELPS!!! It really ticked me off but I warned him, but i can't figure out how to change it. Help please. Han72 19:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey :L Na wie gehts =) Sag mal, kenne ich dich vllt. aus i-einem Forum? Scheinst ja auch Deutscher zu sein und ja kA :D Wollte nur mal fragen :) MfG Vuze 14:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Kay~ Hi, I see :) Ne, ich spiele kein Monster Hunter Tri EU, habe das japanische gespielt und war ziemlich enttäuscht. Drum habe ich in EU auch nicht weiter gespielt als bis HR17 (IIRC). MfG Vuze 12:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for the warm welcome dude =D Very well appreciated. Let's see if we meet in the field of battle. -HypnoHunter1220- About Jade Alatreon He has not been hit with fatalite. Yet......... It is nice to help anyway.The Monster-Hunter 21:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the new monster opinions. Always helps =D. Now, about the fanfic... i've read the first part and i'm now reading the second (seems a bit longer, but what the hey; by now, it seems epic anyways!). -HypnoHunter1220- Thanks again Thanks for the tellin' me about the signature button. I was hopeless (lol) HypnoHunter1220 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic time! Dude, the fanfic is AWESOME! Sure, it has some grammatical errors, but since English isn't your primary language, its quite good. Can't wait for the 3rd part. I'm thinking about doing a fanfic myself... maybe. I hope yours gains more popularity, and maybe makes it to comic book shelves ^-^ HypnoHunter1220 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic time! 2 Yep, you guessed it; i'm slowly creating a fanfic (in my mind). If you want to see the "spoiler", check out my recent blog post HypnoHunter1220 00:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! The problem with editing sorta cleared out, and i managed to write the first chapter of the fanfic. Please check it out! HypnoHunter1220 01:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Monster Masher: my Fanfic well I kinda lost hope until you sent the message, thnx man, I might actually continue now... Monster Masher Just thought I'd let you know that I updated me FanFic... Monster Masher Fanfic time! 3 Hey, Hummel. I added a new chapter to my fanfic. I added some stuff from YOUR fanfic, so please check it out! HypnoHunter1220 14:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Fan fic Ah,i read both parts. Gamer4845 14:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC)gamer4845 Don't worrie Don't work i'm really don't mind how long it takes and i enjoy reading your fan fic. And the weapons you made up are just wicked. Lee119 Ready for action! 20:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic Fatalite Ore Hmm,i bet Kushala Daora is a reombra that touched a fatalite ore.I mean,look at them.both have giant wings larger then their body. ps,i am starting to think of a fan-fic too,based on MHFO,mh3 and Monster Hunter Freedom Series.One snag though.my microsoft office crashed,i dont know where to store my stuff,and i need ideas badly. Anyways,i am now working on it,i will probably include some stuff from your story and hypno's to mine.Not everything,just yak about ur characters and the mysterious Fatalite ore.Maybe we should combine together,once i get my Microsoft office running Gamer4845 07:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 Fan-fic Ya i know,but this is my first fan-fic so if i put it on ofice first i id be able to revise it till near perfection. Kushala not from remobra................Hmm? I think elder dragons(Other then aurex of course) hatch stright from eggs. Gamer4845 02:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 Linking Fan fics... If you want me to, ask me to put something in to link mine to yours. Please tell me what though, as I have no idea what your plans are xD Cerberus24 21:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just to say... Can you leave me a message when you've written me into your FanFic? Thanks. Cerberus24 18:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Fan-fic Hows it going?mine got deleted by a computer virus.>.< I made some general info on what should be in my fan-fic,i 'borrowed' 2 skills,Infinite runner and............i forgot the second one. I will be basing on fatalite ore,and abit on storyline,starting off at Pokke village then to Lo Lac City,then finally,on to Frontier. Gamer4845 11:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 Re: Blogs There should be a deletion option next to where you see Edit, History, etc. Though if it isn't there I take it it's just for admins only. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ugh... I didn't become an admin for this >_> but fine... tell me the names and I'll do it for this once. Just a simple URL will do. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Give the correct link from now on, fool... -_- and right... never ask me such stuff again... that's what they all say yet they all break that vow. >.> Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Just to tell ya too ^^ Long time, Hummel! Your fanfic is coming along nicely! Hey, i've begun to make the sequel to MY fanfic. Well, actually, it's only a spoiler... for now.HypnoHunter1220 20:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright Guten Tach! Wollte nur mal kurz Hallo sagen. Ich komme auch aus Deutschland. Das Wiki hier ist eigentlich ganz lustig. Bist du noch in irgendeinem Forum? Peace out and HappyHunting ;-D RAJANGo Fett 16:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) oh, danke für deine schnelle antwort der fanfic ist super! RAJANGo Fett 16:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) vandalizer So,the guest is pissing you off on Warriors blade?just keep undoing,and look on the bright side,free edits! Gamer4845 13:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 Re:Problem If your only having the problem with 1 or 2 blogs then it might be that the last time you edited them. You could have turned commenting off, to change that just go into the blogs and turn commenting back on. If its with all blogs it might be your internet, cause if you are having bad weather for example it will affect what you can do on this wikia. I hade that problem with editing all pages, just wait a day or 2 the problem should fix its self and if it hasn't just let me know. Thekingkiller 02:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out to me, and also for leaving me a link so i could easly find and fix it. Thekingkiller 14:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Teh Hypno Hunter greetz Hey there Hummel! Hey, how's that fanfic going? Keep up the good work, cuz i kinda let mine go..... dunno why, i somehow ran out od ideas.... hmmm...... anyways, i made a new blog about the relationship between armors and personalities. I need your opinion on this =) HypnoHunter1220 21:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, here's the link: Psychology in MH HypnoHunter1220 21:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello, wanna ask you something Lol, no problem about advertising. I really like your monster creations, and I'll get to reading your FanFic. I'm starting to get inspired to right my own 20:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Aqvitore I did the drawing I said I would do. It's on my User Page if you wanna take a look. PurpleIsGood 23:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea I draw sideways because I'm awful at shading atm and can't do certain postures when drawing from the front. But I'm glad you liked it. My opinion I gave my opinion on your monster design, tell me what you thought FanFic intersection I don't mind about it, as long as you give me credit. I'll get to reading A.S.A.P PurpleIsGood 20:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Let me see it I can judge it when I see it. Unless it's already up. Which means I should get reading. PurpleIsGood 20:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the love thing? It's not bad, fits well where you're at, being that everyone is taking a rest. It's very, ah, sensory, but that's not a bad thing. You already know about the love in my fanfic, I take it, so for an attempt it isn't half bad. PurpleIsGood 20:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Good job lol, was watching you fail over and over with this stuff. Wanted to step in just now but you got it to work it seems. Nice. Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. Template:Humm was causing the trouble. I deleted it and then it started working. ^_^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm no different. I know how to use computers but with HTML I'm mediocre at best. xD Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo, KaiserLos here. I noticed you wrote something on my Talk page. Yeah, please write something, it's getting lonely there. You can advertise your FanFic there, I don't mind. And I'm starting on your FanFic right now. And it's looking pretty awesome. You have your own monsters in the FanFic? Or monsters made by capcom only? Sincerely--KaiserLos 00:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC)